If we will provide a better understadning of underlying mechanisms of myelomagenesis, then we will be able to reach are goals to (1) define high-risk precursor disease patinets, and to (2) delay and prevent development of multiple myeloma. For example, in 2010, we opened a treatment study for smoldering, using a novel treatment approach modality (a monoclonal antibody which targets natural killer cells, which in turn will cause anti-myeloma effect). We are now developing the second generation of treatment studies based on our generated data from the molecular profiling studies we are doing in parallel. If we will be able to goals to delay/prevent myeloma, it will have a major impact on the clinical management and outcome for these patients in the future.